


Queen Takes Pawn

by thewightknight



Series: Redemption Is Not a Dirty Word [6]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family, Political Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Negotiations have moved from Atlantis to the Fishermen Kingdom. Scales gives herself a refresher course in the laws of her kingdom.





	Queen Takes Pawn

Scales didn’t know whose idea it had been, to move the talks from Atlantis to her realm, but if she ever found out she’d have to gift them with a title. It felt so good to be home. Her humor was damped somewhat by the thought of Orm being here, back to the scene of his crime, but she wasn’t going to let herself think about that. Not for tonight, at least.

The first thing she did upon her return was to visit her mother. Rina had greeted them all upon their arrival, still fulfilling her duties as Queen until Scales’ coronation, and then had retreated into the family wing. Scales separated herself from their party and followed.

Once they were behind closed doors, she threw herself into her mother’s arms. Rina’s arms weren’t the refuge they’d been as a child, but they still brought comfort. She allowed herself one shuddering breath before pushing away.

“How goes the realm, my queen?”

“Well enough. Preparations are being made, but our people are somewhat frustrated, as they don’t know whether there will be a wedding or a coronation first.”

“I’m not ready to be queen.”

“Neither did your father say he was ready to be king when he took the throne. But the coronation must come first, my child.”

“Why does it matter?”

Rina gave her a look that made her feel as if she was only five cycles old again.

“Do you not remember any of your father’s lessons?”

Not wanting to admit that she couldn’t remember anything her father had said on the subject, she shrugged and grinned up at her mother. “I remember he told me not to eat the red seaweed.” It got the desired effect – Rina laughed. “The Atlanteans are settling in,” she said to change the subject.

That worked. Rina scowled. “I heard they have placed your father’s murderer in suite instead of a cell.”

“Well, he is to be my husband. It wouldn’t look right. And if he is not contained, maybe he’ll murder someone else and then they won’t be able to deny us his head this time. Or, he may slip away and then we’ll all be the happier.”

That earned her a sharp look, but her mother said no more on the subject. They moved on to other subjects, and Scales neglected to mention the attention that had been paid to Orm’s suite before their arrival.

 

The day of their arrival was taken up with greetings and settling in. Orm pretended not to notice the daggers glared in his direction throughout the day. There was a banquet that evening to celebrate the heir’s return. As a betrothed couple he and Scales were expected to circulate together.

They’d been given some time to relax and refresh themselves upon their arrival. The time had left Orm neither relaxed or refreshed. Instead he’d spent the hour digging into the circuitry of the environmental system, as the water in the rooms he’d been given was both cold and stale. It had been a simple matter to reconnect the wires once he’d gotten into the system, but he’d not had the tools it took to open the casing, and he’d chipped every fingernail prying it open. The satisfaction he’d felt when he felt the first wave of warm, fresh water surge through the vent had been worth it. If this kind of petty torment was to continue, he’d have to lay in a supply of tools.

Watching Scales fascinated him. She worked the conjoined courts as only a royal could, with the right mix of flattery and savvy. Her asides to him throughout the evening, when he attempted to make conversation with her during lulls, were barbed.

“I assume you are glad to be home?” he’d asked.

“Home, where you murdered my father,” she shot back.

“Yes,” he replied. She seemed to be waiting for him to say more than that, and he did not oblige. They were interrupted by one of their minor lords, but she picked up the conversation where they’d left off as soon as he drifted away.

“You have not yet apologized for that.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke, and her lips barely moved.

“No, I haven’t.”

“When will you?”

“I will not. It was necessary to secure my position.”

Vulko was watching them, he saw. He let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when he caught Vulko’s eye and saw a similar expression in return. Vulko’s loyalty to the kingdom, but not necessarily the king, had been a weighty lesson.

“A position which you lost,” Scales continued, as if reading his thoughts.

“I did, yes.”

“And you refuse to admit wrongdoing?”

“I was not wrong. I was outmaneuvered.”

His eyes drifted to Arthur. His brother and Mera also circled the room. It was Mera who made most of the conversation with the circulating folk, Arthur seemingly following her lead. His brother still had much to learn of kingship.

“By Arthur,” Scales said, following his gaze. Arthur saw them staring and grinned, and Orm saw Scales grinning back. Was there no one Arthur couldn’t charm? That would make up for many of his lacks.

“Yes, by Arthur.”

“And yet, you seem to bear him no ill will.”

Orm considered that before answering. “He won. I lost. He was merciful. I live.”

“Even though you would have had him killed, or killed him yourself?”

“Yes.”

His calm manner seemed to infuriate her. She stared at him, tail lashing.

“I don’t know what to make of you,” she admitted after a long pause.

“With time, that should change.”

He made a point, after that, of putting on his most charming face, as they continued their rounds of the room. Scales’ stares should have started the water boiling around them, after he’d charmed yet another round of her nobles, despite themselves.

When Lord Arra approached, she broke protocol and hugged him. He’d been one of her father’s closest friends, from their boyhood and before he’d married her mother. A wound to the head some time ago, during a hunting expedition, had left him a bit flighty, but he could still focus his remarkable intelligence when needed. He did tend to spout off whatever floated to the surface of his brain, though, which made for some interesting moments in the council chambers. He was one of Scales’ favorites of her father’s court.

Tonight seemed to be a rambling night.

“So good to see the two of you together,” Arra said. “It takes me back to the old days, when your parents were courting.”

There was a stir in the water from those nearby who’d overheard his words. One of the other lords looked to intervene, but she waved him down, and Orm responded in the meantime.

“That is very kind of you to say, my lord.” Orm, and Arra took Orm’s hand in both of his.

“You will take good care of her, won’t you? The crown can lie heavy on the brow, I know. I’ve seen it. Not right that she alone should bear it. You need to hurry up with this wedding.”

“I’m sure she is more than capable of rulership,” Orm replied, and then Arra’s wife descended on them and bore him away.

Scales was torn between pride at Orm’s parting words to Arra and the hatred she bore for Orm, reminded yet again that he was the cause of all of this. She should have had many years still, to learn from her parents, before the crown came to her.

“I still hate you.”

He shrugged in response. “You have every right to.”

The words hung in the water between them. She stared at him, frustrated.

“I don’t know what to make of you at all.”

“That is a good start.”

“The heating coil in your chamber has been disconnected,” she blurted out after an uncomfortable silence.

“I discovered that, and rewired it already, and the water pump, but thank you.”

“Ugh. You are impossible!”

“It’s one of my charms.”

Against her will, she returned the smile he gave her.

The reception ended and folks went their separate way. Arthur and Mera appeared at Orm’s side and left with him, ostensibly in conversation, but Scales suspected it was more to make sure he’d make it to his suite safely. They were all housed in the same wing together, so it didn’t stand out. There had been a few of her counselors who’d protested, with great vigor, the marriage alliance. Would they seek revenge on their own, she wondered? That would solve one giant issue for her, but raise a multitude of others.

Speaking of issues, now that her responsibilities for the evening were ended, Scales decided she’d take a trip down to the archives before retiring for the evening. What her mother had said earlier, about how her coronation must take place before the wedding, had stayed with her all throughout the day. It was time, she thought, for a bit of a refresher on the laws of her land.

Several hours later found her back in her quarters, plotting furiously. Those of her folk who pressed for an early marriage would be in for a surprise, come morning.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“I would address the assembly,” she announced as soon as order was called. She waited until the murmurs settled and all eyes turned to her before continuing. “I shall be coronated before the wedding. The marriage shall take place after.” That brought about an uproar, but one that she had been expecting. She raised her hand for silence and waited again. Once order had been restored, she continued. “This is not open for negotiation. I will be crowned first, or there will be no wedding.” Her reading last night had turned up an interesting tidbit. If the marriage occurred before the coronation, then Orm would be crowned alongside her and rule as King to her Queen. If it took place after, he would merely be her consort. Also, as consort, she had the option of setting him aside after they’d married. If they were wedded first and then crowned together as rulers, she would have no such recourse.

There were murmurs throughout the chamber as she made her way out of the chamber, and she took note of who looked discomfited by her announcement. Those, she would watch, and closely, in the coming months. These folk, from both kingdoms, had sought to take advantage of her youth and usurp her power. That, she would never forget, or forgive. She was her parent’s daughter, this was her kingdom, and they would recognize her as such.

Now that she’d cast her nets, she left them to their arguments. She'd see what she netted come the next morning. As she made her way out, her mother caught her eye. The nod and smile her mother gave her filled her with pride, and she returned the gesture.

“I wonder what other mischief I can stir up today,” she said to herself as the doors closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
